


Typo

by HYPERFocused



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Genre: Cultural References, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Pining, Pop Culture, Song Lyrics, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about a girl about a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



> A quickie Yuletide Treat. I had much bigger plans for it.
> 
> Written for thefourthvine

 

 

"I wish that I had Jessie's girl"

"Tell me about this Jessie."

"Jesse is a friend."

"You and she are close?"

" _He's_ a good friend of mine. Why would you think..."

"I can't help but note that you used the feminine spelling. The typical male version wouldn't have the I."

"Jesse's definitely a guy. Must have been a typo."

"Or maybe you wish he were a woman. That would be easier, more the societal norm."

"I like Jesse the way he is. He's a good guy."

"But you're close. Closer than makes you comfortable, but at the same time, not as close as you'd like."

"That's a lot to assume."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I guess. You don't know what it's like, though."

"So tell me. That's why I'm here, to help you think things through."

"I play along with the charade. There doesn't seem to be a reason to change."

"What about the fact that you're lying to yourself. That you're unhappy."

"It can't happen again. Whatever happened before, which I'm not saying either way, can't happen again. Jesse's got himself a girl."

"How do you feel about that?"

" I feel so dirty when they start talking cute."

"Cute? Like couples do when they're free to be themselves?"

"Jesse's not himself when he's with her. I don't know who he is."

"What about her? Is there anything to like about her?"

"Gloria? I think I got her number. She's no good for him. I think I've got the alibi that she's been living under."

"Sounds like even though you can't be with him right now, you're still looking after him."

"I guess I am. Fat lot of good it'll do me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I tell him don't talk to strangers, and he doesn't listen. I tell him they'll only use you up."

"Do you think that's true?"

"Yeah. But I want him to know I'll be there for him when they do. I may be a working class dog, but I'm loyal."

 


End file.
